fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles the Echidna
- Modern= - Classic= - Boom= }} |age = 16 |gender = Male |type = Echidna |town = Angel Island |class = Guardian |weapon = Fists |element = Earth |Relatives = Julie-Su (Fiance), Lockie the Echidna (Father), Lara-Le (Mother), Kragok (Brother in Law), Lien-Da (Sister-in Law), Luger (Father in Law) }} Knuckles the Echidna, also known simply as Knuckles or even Knux, is a friend and rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as a past enemy. Knuckles is often portrayed as a loner, and doesn't work with many people unless it is absolutely necessary. Knuckles lives and was born on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. He is the last surviving member of the Echidna people who guarded this emerald; thus, it is his duty to protect it from getting into the wrong hands. Game Appearances ''Mario & Sonic Dash Knuckles is confirmed to be a playable character in Sonic Dash. His plot seems to involve Rouge the Bat stealing the Master Emerald. Super Smash Bros. Series ''Super Smash Bros. Zero Knuckles is again playable as a unlockable in Super Smash Bros. Zero, he will have a big role in the storyline. Pikachu's Final Destiny Knuckles can be seen playing hide and seek with Sonic, Tails and Amy. At one cutscene he hides in a very dark shelter along with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Kirby and Link to hide from Mewtwo's Soul Stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Knuckles will appear as an ally to Mr. Lucario, breaking rocks that Wobbuffet has put. He also tells Pikachu any victims being kidnapped, like if Torchic is kidnapped, he will say "I see a red Pokemon in Meowth's sack. Go and catch him now!" Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Knuckles gets brainwashed by Bowser and Dr. Eggman, along with Sonic and the others. Knuckles is the first boss of the game, shooting projectiles to Mario, but later is defeated. He is playable in every Glass Sphere Rolling Levels. RenarioExtreme series In Renan!, Knuckles appears as a karate leader working in Nanjing. He teaches Renan to do special techniques of karate. He also guards the Master Emerald, which its temple is now in Nanjing. Sonic Heroes 2 Knuckles makes an appearance in Team Knuckles of Sonic Heroes 2. Here, he does his usual job of picking up the pieces after his Master Emerald is smashed; in this game, however, he does so with his girlfriend Shade. Sonic Legends Knuckles returns from Sonic Lost World to Sonic Legends to help Sonic and friends defeat the evil Darkness and save the Chaos Emerald Warriors. Make Knuckles Proud Knuckles is present during the events of the game Make Knuckles Proud. The Legend Of Knuckles Knuckles is the main character in the upcoming game, The Legend of Knuckles. Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games Knuckles appears as a playable character at every Olympics from Atlanta 1996 onwards. From Athens 2004 onwards, he is a power type character. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tapped Out Knuckles appears as an unlockable character after placing down the Master Emerald. Gallery }} Category:Sonic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Males Category:Team Mega-Bus Category:Mammals Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Sonic (series) Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:The Nintendo Warriors Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic REDUX Trilogy Category:Sonic Boom: Characters Category:Sonic Time Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Echidnas